1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low dielectric constant film to be used as an interlayer insulation film, a barrier metal layer, an etch stopper layer for LSI or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition for chemical vapor deposition film-formation and a method for production of a low dielectric constant film using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with grading up in performance of information technology devices, the design rule of LSI has been becoming more and more finer every year. In the production of LSI having a fine design rule, a material as a component of the LSI must be one that has a high performance and fulfills a function even on a fine LSI.
For example, as for a material to be used as an interlayer insulation film in LSI, a high dielectric constant tends to cause signal delay. In a fine LSI, the signal delay influences particularly greatly. Consequently, development of a novel low dielectric constant material, which can be used as an interlayer insulation film, has been demanded. In addition, in order to be used as an interlayer insulation film, the material must be, not only low in dielectric constant, but also superior in properties such as moisture resistance, heat resistance and mechanical strength.
As a material to meet such demand, a borazine compound having a borazine ring skeleton in a molecule has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2000-340689). Since a compound having a borazine ring skeleton has a small molecular polalizability, a film to be formed has a low dielectric constant. Moreover, the film to be formed is superior in heat resistance. As the borazine compound, various compounds have been proposed up to now. For example, a borazine compound, which is substituted by an alkyl group at the site of boron, has very superior properties as a low dielectric constant material (see, for example, JP-A-2003-119289). Further, various production methods of thin film using the borazine compound have been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2004-186649).